<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It would be a lie by Dawntherabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574482">It would be a lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit'>Dawntherabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets taken by a wizard hell bent on finding Ciri. (It's really just Jaskier pining after Geralt)</p><p>Protective!Geralt.<br/>Yennifer helps.<br/>Multi chapter.<br/>Tortured Jaskier.<br/>Questionable consent? But not fully noncon.<br/>Poorly written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steam surrounded the room, he was barely able to see more than a foot infront of him. The water was hot enough to relax every muscle in his body. His limbs reached out in a satisfying deep stretch almost touching every corner of the bath. Happily he hummed a tune.</p><p>They were guests here, able to spend the night like royalty in exchange for fighting off some monster that plagued the town. 'I'll make quick work of it,' promised Geralt. He didn't even bother going with him.  More often than not these 'monsters' were just people, hell bent on stirring up chaos. </p><p>The door promptly swung open where a less than happy witcher unceremoniously clinked over letting his sopping wet boots, weapons, and leather fall to the floor. </p><p>"Looks like you already bathed." Jaskier commented, blowing bubbles. He watched as Geralt stripped off his boots.</p><p>His tunic was now see through, it tightly clung to his skin. Each muscle perfectly outlined under the white cloth. Jaskier lost he breath as he stared.  He was a writer... and watching Geralts hands gracefully lift up the cloth, exposing the fine details of his skin, would make for a glorious song. Delicately the shirt was cast aside.<br/> He began to softly hum willing his eyes to look away once he reached down to undo his pants.</p><p>The water flowed clear like it was fresh from a spring."Is this water enchated?" He asked not expecting an answer. </p><p>Geralt -now fully nude- sunk down in the bath running his hands curiously through the water. Dirt and muck from his arms didn't seem to taint the water at all. He supposed houses this big could afford to hire the odd mage or two.</p><p>He closed his eyes relaxing into the bath trying to focus on himself instead of the man only a few feet away.. but it was difficult to say the least. He had an aura, most people took one look at him and ran but he saw him for what he was, a protector. He couldn't help but be drawn in. He felt it when they first met and he felt it now.  Some magnetic force assured they would meet again even after parting for months at a time. </p><p>It wasn't strange for them to share an occasional bath but it was strange for him to fall silent. He was too tired to carry on with words, too anxious. He focused on the tiles, hand carved made of brilliant blues and blacks. Next to him marble containers of what he assumed were oils and soaps. With a place this grand he assumed something fine or decadent awaited in every corner. </p><p>He grabbed a bottle of lavender adding it to the water. Slowly he sunk down letting his nose and eyes fall beneath the water. Jolding his breath he let the stillness and silence overtake him. It was nice, the pounding of his heart slowed,  his thoughts faded.</p><p>He popped back up a new man, smelling of flowers and blossom trees. It was all very pleasant. </p><p>"Jaskier, you have flowers in your hair." A smiled graced Geralt face threatening to turn into a laugh. Golden eyes flashed with amusement. </p><p>He touched his head feeling the small flower chunks clinging to him, one even tangled in his chest hair. He plucked them off one by one tossing them over to the other man, they gracefully landed in his white hair, one in his chin stubble.</p><p>"No you!" He proclaimed.</p><p>Geralts eyes closed, his head rested on the back of the bath. Apparently he didn't care about flowers being tossed to him. His hair was tinted a dark shade, with that jaskier made a face. </p><p>"Why neglect your hair?" He mumbled knowing Geralt would be able to hear him clearly.</p><p>Jaskier grabbed the square of soap, lathering it in his hands before slowly wading over. </p><p>He enjoyed washing his hair, it was calming. He had done it a million times before and Geralt didn't seem to mind, though, he had never done it while sharing a bath. Each step brought excitement in him, he had never been this close to him.. so exposed. It was tantalizingly, he cut his thoughts off when a twinge of guilt pricked at him. </p><p>One of the golden eyes opened looking up at his soap filled hands before closing. <br/>That was as much approval as he was going to get. </p><p>He undid the band holding his hair back, his hair cascaded down his shoulders. He scrubbed his hands in the thick locks while the other man leaned into his touch. The soft repetitive motion was hypnotic. His shoulders sunk and he leaned down closer than normal. </p><p>"Turn around or the back will never get clean."<br/>He got a grunt in return as Geralt shifted his body. His back leaned against Jaskiers chest. His fingers worked though his scalp earning him a pleasant sigh.</p><p>He couldn't help but look down at a particular scar on his back, one that ran almost all the way down his spine. If anyone could survive that... His hands paused a moment while contemplating, how long until his witcher can't recover from something like that. He blinked back the thought but his chest still ached. He was overthinking again, it was too quiet. </p><p>Small strands held dirt and muck hidden from view. He got more soap and rubbed it directly into the dirty hair until the magical water ran clear. Without realizing, his fingers moved from his hair down to the scar. The tips of his fingers rested at the base of his neck while he felt the jagged line. Suddenly his breath was the only noise in the room.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Geralt paused half turning.</p><p>"W-well I was just trying to give you a friendly back rub, but if the effort isn't wanted -" he quickly thought.</p><p>"Go ahead."  He leaned back again.</p><p>His fingers kneaded into the stiff muscles loosening all of the hard knots. He was actually better at this than he thought. Every few seconds Geralt would shift his body leading him to a new muscle that needed work.</p><p>Before he knew it he was reating completely against him, he sat on the edge of the bath half way submerged in water as his knees rested where the other mans elbows were.. he was a bit trapped, he didn't mind much. </p><p>He got to his hips letting his finger graze past the scar. It was old and silver, a raised reminder of a battle long ago. He imaged the witcher bloody in the dirt protecting some helpless old dame. What would her name be.. he was already composing the notes in his head before he noticed himself leaning against Geralts shoulder. Arms limp. Eyes shut.</p><p>"Are you sleeping?" A soft voice sang.</p><p>He jumped awake.</p><p>Golden eyes stared down at him. He was leaned back against the edge of the tub, his legs wrapped around the other mans hips. </p><p>His face flushed with embarrassment, excitement, or/and hot steam. Geralts nostrils flaired looking even more concerned. </p><p>"Probably all the...," he rambled and scratched the back of his head all too aware of this compromising position. His legs fell as he attempted to stand, they wobbled. He reached up ever so breifly before he was lifted up, light as a feather in the witchers arms. Quickly he was set down next to a fresh towel and clean clothes. His heart stopped before he mindlessly patted himself dry. </p><p>They both got dressed and headed over to the large room, Geralt eyeing him with every step as if he would fall straight down. <br/>Against the wall was a bed, more like 4 beds in one. Big piles of silk and furs were draped across it. A fire was already crackling. He sunk into the bed while Geralt climbed in on the other side. </p><p>He ran his fingers though the fine sheets, how much gold until he could afford these linens?Probably the wrong line of work for such things, he thought.  He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy sharing chambers. He felt safe, more at peace, and selfishly he knew he wasn't off galloping with some woman. </p><p>Geralt was already sleeping. He turned to his side to face him allowing his eyes to rest on the other man. He looked strangely peaceful, almost sweet. </p><p>Exhaustion hit him hard, he let himself linger on his face before his eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is half of a chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awoke before the sun, fantastical rays of orange and red flooded the room. The fire was out but the stone walls kept all the warmth in. </p><p>Geralt was still sleeping his mouth hanging open looking peaceful. It was odd seeing his face so relaxed, his body so carelessly positioned. He always had something rigid about him.</p><p>When had he ever woken before his witcher friend? Never? </p><p> He didn't want to wake him so he closed his eyes again enjoying the feeling of companionship, being safe and comfortable in an actual bed, not having to worry about robbers or thieves or powerful witches hell bent on ruining what little peace he could get. </p><p>So again, he kept silent. </p><p>He watched the sun start to rise until he couldn't take it anymore. His bladder was full and he had to piss. </p><p>He tried to make his footsteps as light as possibly quickly relieving himself in the next room. </p><p>He tip toed back and golden eyes glanced at him.<br/>
"Sorry I tried not to wake you!" He quickly said in a hushed tone. </p><p>He slid in the bed again. "Must enjoy it while we can," he quickly said sinking back into the covers they had no plans that he knew of. The monster was gone, the only thing that was left was to enjoy their last few hours in luxury. </p><p>His hands grabbed the bed frame as he stretched his body out rolling to face Geralt. A large hand stopped him mid roll landing on his hip.<br/>
"Its very rude to interrupt someones stretch!" He pouted.</p><p>Suddenly he was being dragged across the bed, stopping when he lay flush against Geralts chest. Their hips pressed together, eye level with his chin.</p><p>Wide eyed he looked up and noticed Geralt had fallen back asleep. A huff came out of the man holding him before he moved his head to nuzzle his hair taking in a deep inhale. </p><p>The whole situation made his skin tingle in the most unorthodox way. He tried to push himself away but found himself unable to move or even wiggle. </p><p>"G-geralt," he stuttered quietly. His bare chest against the massive man brought a flush to his face. So close he could even feel the slow thump of his heart. </p><p>All the will power in the world couldn't hold back the obvious arousal forming dangerously close to the other man.</p><p>Fuck fuck.</p><p> Half of him wanted to be released from the heavy grip the other half feared he would wake up. How could he explain this away.</p><p>He squeeked when another massive hand wrapped around him resting on his backside as if in some odd embrace, there was no going back now. </p><p>Geralt's leg encased him further as if he was a pillow to cuddle. "G..."The sound woke him up and for once Geralt looked absolutely shocked. He looked down between them feeing the obvious member that pressed against his thigh. He looked back up to Jaskie, his face softened.</p><p>Nose to nose he inhaled deeply and flexed his grip as if under some sort of spell. </p><p>He rapidly thought up different things to say to get him out of this predicament 'woke up this way... under some potion... anything' but the way his golden eyes narrowed down on him made his body melt. He only drempt of the way their eyes would meet when one day Geralt would feel the same way as him. Reality was a lot different. He felt devoured, all consumed. </p><p> </p><p>His massive body rolled ontop of him still nose to nose barely pushing his weight down, he glanced down eyeing him up and down. </p><p>He wondered if he could hear the rapid pounding of his heart. If he saw how his arms started to tremble as they lay at his sides unsure of what he was allowed to touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smuttt.t.t..t. </p><p>This was not proof read!<br/>Forgive me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And just like that a small kiss was placed on his lips. Not the crash he was expecting but it was caring, gentle, full of unsaid words.. at least that's what he imagined. </p><p>Geralt kissed him again, this one was more like a question. It lingered.<br/>
Hesitant, he raised his arms to wrap around the man above him. He let his fingers tangle in his white hair. Surprisingly he let out a sigh in his mouth.</p><p>Geralts mouth moved to his neck leaving small kisses in his wake, with every kiss he felt a soft inhale on his skin. It was driving him crazy. Every touch every graze of his skin. </p><p> He happily moved to accommodate his hands, mouth, or legs. His knee nudged his legs wide apart while he carefully scooted him down further on the bed.</p><p>Impatiently he waited while his throbbing member screamed at him. He didn't dare ask for more, didn't dare try to twist his body in any way to push against him. He could always wake from this fever dream and be sent away.</p><p>It seemed like ages, little touches pushed on his hips, his stomach, even traced the soft hair on his thighs. His touch left trails of fire that threatened to tear him apart. He groaned in frustration, he needed something anything.</p><p>Impatiently he reached down between his own legs and started stroking himself waiting for any protest from the man above him that -mind you- still had his pants on. </p><p>No protests came as he stroked himself slowly at first quickly he tightened his grip. A heavy mouth locked on his. Pushing the kiss deeper his tounge rolled around the witches teeth before taking his bottom lip between his teeth sucking on it lightly. </p><p>He seemed to enjoy the show glancing down before attacking other part of his body with his mouth.  </p><p>His throat hummed out moans of pleasure while the other mans hand stroked his flushed cheek. He wasn't use to being treated so tenderly, being caressed and touched in such ways. </p><p>He was close focusing on the man above him, his hard body blanketing him with encouragement.  He slammed his eyes shut biting down on his cheek. He quickened his pace gripping the sheet with his other hand.<br/>
Finally he spilled in his own hand breathless.</p><p> A mouth kept kissing him in his stupor and before long the questions and confessions in his mind bubbled up almost faster than he could hold them down.</p><p>"I-I dont know what that was." He said quickly wiping his hand off in the sheets, the other man still hovering above him. Embarrassment tried to overtake him before he realized Geralt  was still looking down at him hungerly. His lips red and glossy.</p><p>"Does it have to be something?" His rough voice strained. </p><p>He searched for meaning in his tone, in his words. Geralt was straight forward, in ways where nothing was actually as straight forward as it appeared.</p><p>"No," he lied while he shook his head. The other man finally pressed his body down. The weight of him felt like much needed relief.</p><p>He got lost, lost in tangled limbs, in the smooth and slick feelings against rough skin, and lost in his eyes. Deep golden eyes that studied his breathing while he slowly pushed inside of him. </p><p>He tasted like salt and wine smelling of lavender. He gave himself over completely unable to help the noises or movements that he made. </p><p>He finally got the courage to reach up and touch his face. Gold eyes half crazyed as his hips moved as if fighting off something. His noises echoed off of the hard stone coming back to him as muffled groans.<br/>
Geralts calm cool demeanor completely lost as he let go.</p><p>Maybe he could fool himself into thinking it was more than nothing, maybe he could fool himself into thinking that it meant just as much to Geralt as it did to him. Maybe just for one second he would believe it.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore. He didnt want it to be over but expertly geralt moved against him unraveling him fully. He gripped Geralts back feeling the pressure overtake him.</p><p>With his second release his back arched off of the bed. An arm moved under him pulling him into his lap.<br/>
Hips thrusted up into him as he rode his release. A mouth possessively bit down on his shoulder while he spilled between them.</p><p>Taking a breath he steadied himself by gripping the massive shoulders infront of him. He used his knees to move at a desperate frantic pace.</p><p>He could string the words together from a million ballads as he looked down at his momentary lover coming undone with the desperate movement of his hips. </p><p>His golden eyes wide crawling across his body.<br/>
He almost felt worshiped with the way Geralt was gazing at up him, like they were the only two people in the world. </p><p>Didn't he know how long he had waited for this? The guilt he felt thinking about his friend in such a way. Didn't he know how hard it would be to go back? </p><p>Geralts hands gripped his hips hard pushing him down as a warmth filled him. </p><p>He took a second to catch his breath before they both fell on the bed, side by side.</p><p> He didn't expect words or a long sonnet about his body but he did get a kiss on the cheek, which is more than he expected. He savored the feeling, willing it to stay a ghost on him forever. </p><p>Geralt got up,  grabbed a towel, and a bit off some bread left on the side table.<br/>
It didn't have to be anything he repeated in his head.  He closed his eyes listening to the vanishing footsteps, his finger tentatively rubbed over the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like nothing happened. Not counting the way he crawled out of his skin every night. He ached, he wanted. Geralt had been perfectly clear and it wouldn't be fair to be angry. It wouldn't be fair to bring it up.</p><p> Geralt grunted goodnight before sleeping in the same bed roll, rolling over and away from him.</p><p> Some nights he tried talking to keep him awake, hoping he would roll over to at least face him.<br/>"Does your mouth ever stop moving?" Geralt would comment casting him a look..on better days he would plainly say, "Jaskier, shut up."</p><p>Week after week the hope to rekindle that night slowly faded into nothing. A few times he even lay with some kitchen maid to quench the thirst in his belly, only feeling indifference when all was said and done. </p><p>More than a few times he ask to wear their perfume 'lady of the night if I could only keep apart of you with me!' They would happily leave a spray on his neck.<br/>Nothing is what he got in return. Not even a strange look when Geralts nostrils flared smelling the odd scent.</p><p> He would be happy just being in his friends company, after all, that's what he truly wanted? Just to travel with his adventurous friend writing songs of his heroics? That will be enough, he told himself, and for the first time in months he didn't build his hope up.</p><p>A deep sadness filled him so he grabbed his lute randomly plucking strings until something came to him.</p><p>"I wont ever catch anything if you keep strumming that damn thing." Geralt growled.</p><p>"Well, we can't get a bed if I don't work on some new songs, besides nothing beats waking up to some good music!" A note was in his throat before he had a rabbit chucked at his head.</p><p>He caught it and quickly shoved it on a stick putting his precious lute to the side.</p><p>"Fine," he dramatically let out while his best friend in the whole wide world dissapeared to go catch something with hopefully, more meat on it. </p><p>He hung the rabbit above the fire, slowly twirling it to cook evenly. Geralt ate like a lion, this would barely starve his hunger off. His stomach growled. They only had berries and random wood rats for the past two days. Maybe that's why they both were so on edge. </p><p>A noise from the bushes startled him just as he was about to bite into the small rabbit.<br/> The moon cast a tall shadow rising out of the bush. A chill ran up his back, this was not a normal creature, probably couldn't even eat it.</p><p>A low clicking came from it and a flash of white fangs.</p><p> He pulled out his small dagger cowering behind it. He tried to remember what Geralt said about stabbing things but his mind went blank. His body told him to run but something else told him that he wouldn't get very far.</p><p>"I am a highly skilled fighter!" He proclaimed, a tremble in his voice made him snap his jaw shut.</p><p>A man much bigger than him emerged wearing a long black cloak. He walked forward, he felt like disaster, he felt like pain. It swirled in the air and dripped off the trees, he could almost taste it.</p><p>He looked up in the mans dark sinister eyes and jumped at the him who easily evaded his attack. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade. He pushed it out of Jaskiers hand about to turn the blade around. Jaskier retreated immediately and took off toward the dense wood. </p><p>His lungs burned as he ran hearing heavy footsteps on his heel. He wasn't in the best shape but evading large men was one of his specialties.  His knees felt as of they would give out.</p><p>Once he was about to retch he grabbed a tree trunk slinging himself behind it kneeling down making himself as small as he could attempting to become invisible.  </p><p>"Oh little bard, I can smell your fear!" An echo came from every direction. "If you tell us where the girl is I might leave you unharmed." </p><p>He heard the heavy foot steps come closer, breaking twigs in their wake. He blew out slow shakey breaths against his hand preventing the rustling of any leaves. He tried to clear his mind to keep his body from shaking. </p><p>He was going to get caught, he knew it. He didn't dare move, even when it seemed like hours passed by. </p><p>Pebbles under his knees became excruciatingly painful, feeling more like daggers than rocks. Tears escaped his eyes and thankfully his legs quickly grew numb.</p><p>The loud rustling of the other man faded as the sun set. The overpowering sickness he felt on his body dissapaited. </p><p> Once night fell he let his body finally fall over. Hunger, cold, and exhaustion plagued him. Blood stained his knees, patches completely worn away. </p><p>The feeling in his extremities quickly came back and with that his legs locked in a cramp. He bit down on his knucked stifling a wail. </p><p>Carefully he leaned himself against the thick trunk walking himself up into a standing position.  Each second brought more relief, maybe it was the cold numbing his joints or the movement but he forced himself to hobble.  </p><p>A river rushed nearby he could hear its falls only a short distance away. The camp was no where near a river, he must have ran far. He had to find Geralt, maybe if he followed the river he would stumble on a town, yennifer wasn't too far. </p><p>He found the river and scooped up water to wash his knees, blood trailed down his pants dripping onto the rocks below. </p><p>"There you are." </p><p>A chill ran up his spine as the foreign voice echoed around him as if he was right behind him. He looked over and the man was standing only a few feet away. </p><p>Some sort of dark magic was circulating around him. The way his eyes shone black haunted him.</p><p>He turned his body slowly moving backwards. The wizard stepped forward as he tripped, landing hard in the river rocks. </p><p>The wizard had sharpened teeth that glowed in the Moonlight he was unable to move as the wizard chanted something incoherent. </p><p> Fast approaching horse gallops could be heard from afar. He willed his voice to yell but only a whisper came out. "Geralt.." </p><p>He was thrown over the black cloak, like a sack of potatoes.  A portal quickly opened behind him, his arms dangled down the wizards back. He used all his strength to look up. He saw the blurry white hair of the witcher on top of a familiar brown horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is from Geralts POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had only been gone a few hours before his nose picked up something foul. Death... or was it magic? He ignored it, whatever it was is probably already dead, maybe from the battle not long ago.  Still, something nagged the back of his mind.</p><p>He hauled a small doe and actually smiled when he thought about how happy Jaskier would be. They were both hungry and so far off the beaten path he couldn't even pay a tavern to feed them. It had been days since they had anything properly filling.</p><p>He would have to teach Jaskier to forage, how he survived before..he couldn't imagine. He was happy to bring back food, it kept him busy while Jaskier strummed in his lute. Sometimes it was nice to listen but after the 150th wrongly plucked note he had to get away.</p><p> He wondered what he would ramble about tonight, if he rambled at all. His nightly talks got shorter and shorter each night, he quickly fell asleep the night before. Probably due to lack of food.<br/>Maybe he would talk about a weird Caterpillar he found or the way the clouds formed during an eclipse. Truth was he found comfort in his long winded one sided speeches but like everything Jaskier did, sometimes he was over the top. </p><p>He made it all the way back to camp before he realized how silent the forest was. <br/>Nothing was ever this silent especially to him where he could even hear the mice scurry across the forest floor.</p><p>He jumped on roach already knowing his friend was gone, he couldn't smell him, hear him, his lute was haphazardly cast aside in the dirt. Footprints dashing into the forest disturbed the leaves.</p><p>He slowly galloped into the thick forest immediately he crossed whatever barrier was shielding him.</p><p>He heard a booming voice that deafened him, he couldn't understand what was being said only that it came at him from every direction, he lost all sense with the shrill of it. He rode one way looking for something, anything, that would tell him the whereabouts of the evil that lurked in this forest that somehow Jaskier got involved with.</p><p> His worry grew with every passing minute he spent searching, especially with the voice silencing. The absence of evil only happend a few ways. It hid, it had to keep looking for it's prey, or it found whatever it was looking for. <br/>Suddenly the sun was down as he aimlessly wandered. There he smelled it, blood, Jaskier blood. Miles and miles away. </p><p>His horse was already exhausted he rode her hard towards the scent, wordlessly promising her hay stacks as tall as a tree when all this was done with. Like a loyal companion she galloped quicker.</p><p>In the clearing was a river, he heard his name.<br/>A man said something as he quickly picked up the bard one handed. He was so close but he knew he wouldn't make it, yet still he tried. His stomach sank to the floor watching the man form a large portal. </p><p>Fucking wizards.</p><p>The strange figure held Jaskier over his shoulder and still Jaskier reached out to him. There was nothing he could do<br/> He watched helplessly as they vanished through the portal.</p><p>"No!" He shouted jumping off of roach landing in the blood stained river rocks.<br/> His head pounded. He could smell the mix of blood and dark magic. He focused on Jaskiers scent. His blood was all over the forest flood, how could he not notice. </p><p>Pain shot through his arm as he slammed his fist into the river rocks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWTWTWTWTW<br/>TORTURE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ALMOST ACTIONS</p><p>This was going to be a much longer chapter but I couldnt handle torturing him any longer =[</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was strapped to a chair as the man with he sharp teeth circled him.<br/>
"This will go a lot faster if you just tell us."</p><p>"Tell you what might I ask?" He couldn't pull his eyes away. He was forced to look into those black dead eyes, it prevented him from thinking straight.  If he kept evading them he might make it long enough to be found. </p><p>"I would pull the information from you but it seems like a sorcerer has protected your mind." The wizard got in his face flashing his smile. "So we are going to make you talk." He finished. </p><p>He sliced his skin slowly, he screamed for what seemed like hours. Each cut threatening to break him. </p><p>The wizard had no qualms wrapping his hands around his neck until he passed out. He struggled wordlessly yelling.<br/>
"Scream as loud as you want we are hundreds of feet underground."<br/>
He tried to let his mind run away with each cut or bruise but with those black eyes staring at him he couldn't.<br/>
His head hit the hard ground as he was kicked down, the chair broke around him. Immediately he lunged at the wizard clawing and grabbing at him. He was pushed back into the wall, the side of his head smacking against the hard brick. The room spun as he passed out.</p><p>He slept a few hours dreaming of nothing, sweet sweet nothing, only to be woken up with a sharp malicious smile. </p><p>"I dont know where Ciri is." He said honestly. He could faintly recall her face. Her image quickly fading from every memory, her blue cloak was the last thing that vanished. "Who?" He felt even more disoriented. </p><p>"Fuck!" The man screamed hitting him square in the face. He saw stars.</p><p>The grin finally faded but what came was much worse. He pulled out a long blade, "unlucky for you." He trailed the blade down his chest leaving drops of blood in it's wake. He was too exhausted to scream. Jaskier silently cried. His tears stung his face, one of his eyes started to swell shut.</p><p>"Maybe I should just have fun and leave you to your sorceress in chunks?" The man spit out holding the blade to his neck, part of him wanted him to push it all way  in and end it. </p><p>"Stop this," he sobbed. He begged for mercy or to leave this world, it was all a blur. He only knew pain as the man cut into his thigh. </p><p>The wizard threw water on him before leaving, it was freezing and it stung every cut on his body. He curled up in a corner savoring the sweet time he wasn't being painfully mutilated.<br/>
He was being broken, he couldn't recall much from outside of this room. He tried to think back, what was it like to be happy and not in pain. </p><p> Maybe he could find something and end it now. </p><p>He reached for a chunk of splintered off wood. He held the sharpened chunk against his arm. Closing his eyes he tried to find a memory he could hold on to. It took time but eventually he found it. Geralts smiling face appeared in his mind, white flowing hair, a sharp square jaw, cute smile, brilliant golden eyes. Smiling just for him.</p><p> In his mind Geralt asks 'play for me! your favorite song!' This was enough.</p><p> He raised the wood above his wrist, just as he was about to push down the door fell over. Geralt and Yennifer stood in the doorway. </p><p>He dropped the wood and sobbed into his raw bloody hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralts pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How many times have you lost him so far?"  Yennifer gathered odd vials from her random assortment of cabinets.</p><p>Geralt clenched his jaw. "I did not lose him, he ran away." He leaned against the wall wrapping his knuckles in a cloth bandage. "Some wizard.. sharp teeth and black eyes."<br/>
Yennifer breifly looked up in curiosity before looking back down. She picked up a dark green leaf crushing it up.</p><p>"I'm guessing this wizard was after Ciri. What else would he want from the little man? I can make a potion to remove the information from his mind, as long as he's willing."</p><p>"How are you suppose to do that when I don't even know where he is!" Geralt clenched his aching fist, shouting. "I wasn't gone but an hour!" He mumbled to himself recounting the night over and over again.</p><p>"I have my ways, and I might have a few locks of his hair." She pulled out a small bag of hair. She let the brown hair fall in a large silver bowl. Immediately his nose tracked the smell of the hair falling into the potion. Sweet like flowers, loving, full of passion, and hints of the ocean. The scent vanished once it mixed with the other ingredients.</p><p>He made a face, mages and their odd things.<br/>
"Do you have my hair?" He asked.<br/>
She mischievously smiled grabbing a big wooden spoon, quickly stirring the rest of the concoction.</p><p>"When is the last time you slept?" She eyed him up and down. </p><p>Everything was starting to blur together, the lack if foods, the lack of sleep, exhausting from walking a full day dragging his reluctant horse along.</p><p>"Can you use a spell to find his location?"</p><p>"Yes witcher." She sighed. "First I need to wipe his memory. They can't get what he doesn't have." She popped something else in the mixture. "They are going to try and force it out first but they wont be able. I should mix up some healing salve." Her face dropped.</p><p> </p><p>He stormed out of the room knowing where the rest of the conversation was headed. Jaskier getting tortured because of him, it had taken him one full day to reach Yennifers hide out.<br/>
One full day to be stripped of his sanity, his skin, his life. Was his bard dead?</p><p>If he had only told him to keep playing, he would have known something was wrong when his lute ceased. The guilt was crushing him. He felt like a caged animal, unable to go after him, unable to stop the wizard, unable to do anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Eat something please." Ciris voice entered the room. She laid out mounds of meat and bread on a long wooden tray. </p><p>His face softened at the sight of her, she jumped up for a hug. He embraced her brushing her hair behind her ear. It filled his heart and took away some of the ache. </p><p>He happily took a fist sized bite of meat. Her face lit up watching him. She always brought him peace even on the worst of days. But right now he didn't need peace he needed rage,  he needed to tear the wizard limb from limb. How did he deserve peace when he let Jaskier get taken. </p><p>She nodded as if reading his mind, scooting off of his lap waving before she skipped out of the room.</p><p>He couldn't sleep though he was exhausted. Memories of Jaskier flooded his mind. What if it was the last thing he heard from him ".. if you keep strumming that damn thing." He rubbed his temples. Always so harsh. Why couldn't he just once tell him what he really meant.</p><p>He would have to let him go. He would have to tell him goodbye. It was too dangerous. He was too dangerous. It would be for the best, save Jaskier a lot of pain. He was good at saying goodbye, at letting go. </p><p>Geralts mind flashed to the feeling of Jaskier in his arms. Stroking the soft curve of his hip. The sweet taste of his mouth. It would be impossible to let him go, he was a light in an otherwise dark existence. His faithful companion, his friend, his.. everything. </p><p>Slowly the man had grown on him, before he even realized what happened ,over the course of years, he reached out for him. His face drifted through his dreams if thrybstayed apart too long and before long he found himself making up excuses to stay near towns with the famous Jaskier. Over the past years he just didnt leave, if the bard had something to do he would silently follow finding work along the way. When he wanted to check on Ciris progress Jaskier would drop what he was doing to travel with him creating songs of poems inspired by 'some beautiful creature '.<br/>
It wasn't long before he realized that creature he so sweetly sang about was him, he was obvious, sometimes annoyingly so. Jaskier fell in love with anyone willing to have him, it wasn't hard to brush off his obvious affection, especially when he came back smelling like someone else's perfume.</p><p> He gave in once, just once, when his sweet smell was the only thing he could breathe, a honeysuckle scent so strong he could taste it. </p><p> He had to go find him, now. He got up about to leave before Yennifer swung open the door almost smacking him in the face. </p><p>"You almost broke my door." She had a satchel with her, a sword, and a leather strap across her chest.</p><p>"Do you have the location?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm going too." He was about to stop her before she side eyed him "I'm not some helpless poet."</p><p>"Just open the damn portal." He drew his sword, fo all he knew there could be an ambush waiting for him. </p><p>She rolled her eyes grabbing his hand jumping though the portal. They landed in a small run down castle. Brick walls and stone floors, parts of the roof were carved in. Moss grew between the cracked chunks of split stone.</p><p>The walls reeked with something foul. Something evil lived here, they could feel it pulsing within the castle. </p><p>"We have to go, quickly!" Yennifer whispered heading off.</p><p> </p><p>They went down 3 corridors. When the smell hit him, his stomach twisted. Bodies, hundreds of them all long gone by now but he could still smell parts of them. A blood splatter here an old hair there, all of it rotting away. This wizard must be specialized in torture. </p><p>Geralts throat went dry. </p><p>A man covered in a white cloak appeared running at them. Yennifer stunned him as Geralt drove his blade into his heart. A thud echoed through the walls when he hit the floor. Luckily he didn't cry out.</p><p>Another white cloak appeared. Immediately a silver spell flew past him as he dodged it. Yennifer stealthily ran past and gripped his arm draining the life from him, his skin rapidly turned to ash. He fell over In a pile of black charred bones.  She stepped over the pile as they made their way further down</p><p>"Anything?" She asked as he tried desperately to find his scent or his hearbeat. Finally he heart it, a faint thud. His heart leapt, Jaskier was alive.</p><p>"This way" he said rushing to a thick wooden door. His heartbeat was much too slow..<br/>
Easily he kicked in the door Yennifer raised her hands ready for a fight.</p><p> For a second he thought the room was empty. Nothing but a shattered pile of wood surrounded by blood in the middle of the floor.  Then he saw him, Jaskier, his sweet smell was dangerously faint. There was only blood and fear.</p><p>He was gripping a small chunk of splintered off wood.His face was bruised and his clothes were tattered. Every moment brought more worry, all the bruises, all the cuts, he was raw and bloody. Jaskiers face was swollen, his ribs protruded, and he was paler than any human should be, almost unrecognizable. His relief quickly turned to fury once he realized who all the blood on the floor belonged to. </p><p>Jaskier slowly looked up with a wild flash in his eye. His eyes grazed across the room landing on Yennifer then to Geralt.He dropped the chunk of wood and started sobbing.</p><p>Immediately he ran to his side, carefully he placed him in his arms. Every inch of him was hurt in some way, every bit of him had been touched by that monster. He held it together only showing Jaskier his softest face. </p><p>"I would give anything to take it all away." He whispered. He didn't know if he could understand him or even hear. "You're safe now." </p><p>Geralt held the sun, it was burnt out but he would light it up again. He was alive and that's all that mattered, everything would be okay. They were together now and truthfully Geralt was the scariest thing on this continent. </p><p>Geralt held him up on one side while Yennifer grabbed the other. They hobbled out all together, blood dripping down with each step, the man trembled with the effort. Sharp inhales of breath matched his wincing face.</p><p> </p><p>Yennifer waved her hands opening up a portal in the middle of the hall.<br/>
"I-" Jaskier croaked.<br/>
"Don't talk." yennifer commanded.<br/>
He looked between both of them before his face twisted up again, tears escaping. It was like someone twisted out his heart. </p><p>The wizard appeared in their path standing near the portal, smugly smiling.</p><p>"So this was all a trap." Geralt carefully placed Jaskier in Yennifers arms, immediately shoving them both through the portal.</p><p>It stayed open. </p><p>"You're not just a stupid brute afterall." His black cloak wildly whipped as the hall became windy, gusts ripped at his clothes. "I'm going to go through that portal and find your precious Ciri, we know about her power. Maybe after I break her she will willingly join us." The wizard took a stance." Your little bard was sure a fun toy, if you only came a bit later I would have had him scattered across the whole castle!" He let out a rumbling laugh. </p><p>Like a wild untamed thing he growled, baring his teeth. Geralt drew out his sword running to the wizard. It was past fury it was past hate, his mind went blank and the only thing he wanted was to watch the life drain from his eyes. A spell hit him weaking his leg but it didn't stop him. This pain was nothing, he knew physical pain, he lived through things that most would die from. </p><p>The smile on the wizard dropped as he charged forward. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire but it didn't matter. Another spell hit his chest and he kept pushing through. </p><p>The wizard attempted to turn around to get away. Geralt screamed out as he swung his sword. It cut through him like butter, slicing his head clean off. He watched as blood flowed around his decapitated body. The wizards black eyes faded into a ghostly blue. It was cathartic, he would never hurt Jaskier again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He limped to the portal weakly falling through head first. His face met the cold hard ground with a thud, all of the adrenaline drained from his body and the spells that were thrown at him flashed their full power.  Rolling over he groaned. </p><p>Yennifers heels quickly clicked over to his side. She chanted something, his body immediately felt better. </p><p>A groan echoed around the room, it was Jaskier. His head shot up seeing a foot close to his face.</p><p>"I put him into a sleep." Yennier said clicking to the other aide of the room. </p><p> Geralt rose looking at the bard sprawled across the floor. Even in sleep his face held pain.</p><p>"That was stupid." She blinked. "He could have killed you." Purple eyes flashed over scanning him.</p><p>"Nothing would have stopped me from killing him Yennifer," he growled out. It was better that he killed him now, he could have had reinforced later, the wizard could have tracked the portal. Either way, it was better for everyone that he rotted headless in the castle left behind. They should have burned the damn place. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to wash his wounds, put him on the table." Yennifers voice cracked.  For someone who tried to appear heartless, she wasn't.  </p><p>Geralt carefully picked him up placing him on the long table, blood from his back stained his hands. It make his stomach twist. </p><p>Yennifer vanished his tattered clothing away, all except a very small pair of undershorts. <br/>"Is that a-a bite mark?" She gasped.  Splayed across his neck was a bright red mark, sharp teeth left small holes.<br/>The sight left hom in a fury, he wanted to kill the wizard all over again. It was too quick and too clean, he wanted to hear him scream out like all the people he tortured before. <br/>A soft hand landed on his arms. Yennifer looked up at him, stilling his thoughts. <br/>"Its over now," She softly said.</p><p>How wrong she was, something like this didn't just stop. It broke a part of you, the lucky one could move on. Most people were unlucky. <br/>He imagined his Bard would never smile again. How many years would it take for him to heal. He wanted to keep Jaskier from the world... keep him safe in the hide out until he killed every last monster. </p><p>They stared in horror looking down at the purple marks that appeared before their eyes. Both of them scaned his body to assess the damage. His bigger cuts oozed drops of blood, one on his thigh was dangerously close to an artery. The side of his face was a dull shade of purple, his lip was split, his cuts were all ripped and jagged, his head might have been cracked. </p><p>Geralts eyes stopped at his undershorts in horror. If the monster could do this to a human what else did he do.. what other ways did he try to rip information out. He looked back up to the bite mark on his neck. </p><p>"He was not violated in that way." Yennifer crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p> She saw what had to be healed, he saw hundreds of moments of pain. A hundred things he couldn't protect him from.</p><p> His Jaskier... tears stung the corners of his eyes, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He let his tears fall silently and free. He had seen true horrors in his life but this was something else...He couldn't even touch him without staining his hands with blood. </p><p> </p><p> She made quick work of the small cuts . The big gashes would take more time.</p><p> A thick salve covered almost every inch of his body, magically she got it on without needing to even press down. </p><p>"His ribs are bruised so it might be painful for him to breath, his vocal chords are damaged- he shouldn't talk until he drinks this." She pulled out an amber vial. "Get me when he wakes, it probably wont be until morning."</p><p>He stroked Jaskier hair, it seemed to be the only place the wizard didn't touch. The salve made him an even pastier white. He eventually worked out all of the knots in Jaskiers hair and decided to give him space</p><p> </p><p>He was going to make this right.  He didn't know how long he stood there watching the cuts slowly vanish but his legs started to ache. Untimately he decided to lay on the floor allowing sleep to pull him under. He focused on the slow steady heartbeat next to him resisting the urge to reach out. </p><p>"Geralt?" A cracked voice whispered. </p><p>He shot up like they were under attack. "Wait, dont talk!" He fumbled around grabbing the vial, "this.. drink." He blinked trying to focus his eyes. </p><p>He watched him take a sip rubbing his neck. The bite mark was gone, finally the touch of the wizard fading away. Soon no trace would be left.</p><p> Jaskier looked up at him with his bright blue gaze, his emotions tattooed on his face. Sorrow, pain, a broken man that needed to heal.  </p><p>"I'm sorry," He confessed. </p><p>"Wh- sorry for what?" His face twisted in confusion.  He couched into his arm struggling to turn to face him.</p><p>"For leaving you alone.... I understand if you want me to go." Geralt said in his most monotone voice. He didn't want to leave but he had to throw it out there. </p><p>Jaskier took a while to think. "You don't want me to travel with you anymore?" </p><p>"Jaskier, it's dangerous. Every day you're with me your life is in at risk. That's not what you want, right?" </p><p>"What a rediculous thing to say. I'm not some child that needs constant supervision." He coughed, a bit of blood spattered out next to his face in the the table.</p><p>"I beg to differ." Yennifer walked in with a small plate of food. "Drink. It. All." She smiled placing the food next to him. "I'm glad you're awake."</p><p> Geralt kept his eyes trained on Jaskiers face. He winced while chewing, rubbing his jaw. He looked harder seeing his cheek bones sticking out more than normal. Come to think of it his ribs were showing too. It had been four days since Jaskier ate if he counted correctly. </p><p>"I'm tired." He let out after eating 1/3rd of his food. He reached out grabbing Geralts arm. "Dont leave.." he trailed off before his eyes shut, hand falling down his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Humans are such fragile things, sometimes he forgot this as he watched men wage wars, summon evil creatures, commit murder, and pillage helpless towns.  How easily they actually wasted away. </p><p> </p><p>~~~<br/>He woke up with Ciri curled up in his arms. His sweet girl. </p><p>"Can we practice?" She asked pulling out a wooden practice sword. <br/>"Mhmm."<br/>They clanked together the wood. He showed her how to break out of impossible situations, how to roll her blade when it seemed to be locked with someone else's sword. </p><p>"Your stance is just as important as your sword." He was on the defense as she ran and jumped at him. Her progress was growing just as fast as she did. She had grown at least an inch since he last saw her. </p><p>When the lesson was over she visited with Jaskier, happily chatting his ear off as he silently nodded. She went off with Yennifer to learn the healing properties of the salve that they were putting on Jaskier. </p><p>"Maybe we will put her salve on you next, it probably wont burn your skin off," She joked. </p><p>Jaskier seemed happy, his honey scent returning in all it's glory. He eyed Geralt standing just outside of the room. </p><p>"Why do you let your Daughter hang out with this sorceress again? Seems a little irresponsible." Jaskier raised an eyebrow. His humor had returned and he couldn't help but smile. </p><p>Still fear wafted off of him as soon as he entered the room.  He looked around scanning for anything unpleasant. Nothing just him.</p><p>"I killed him, the wizard." Geralt brought over new bandages."You're safe." He carefully grabbed Jaskiers thigh, it was more like a slice and less like a gash now. Tenderly he lifted his leg wrapping the bandage carefully around it. He leaned in to smell Jaskiers sweet scent, sadly it was still completely tainted with fear.</p><p>Their eyes met and Jaskiers shoulders fell, his leg still in his hands.  His soft skin smooth against his rough hands, he finally taped the bandage securely letting him go.</p><p>It was a nasty stench, fear, bitter against his nose.<br/> He forced another amber drink down his throat.  "It tastes like horse piss! Not that I know what that tastes like!!!" most of his cuts and scrapes were gone thanks to the horse piss. He rolled his eyes happy that their dynamic seemed to be back to normal.</p><p>"Jaskier, if you don't finish it I'll have to call Yennifer over."  <br/>He drank it down immediately. </p><p>He was now strong enough to sit up and try and hobble. Geralt held his arm and he took a few steps. After a while he could stand on his own. </p><p>"Geralt I'm tired." He let out defeated. "Can I sleep in an actual bed tonight instead of Yennifers table of horrors. </p><p>"She saved you you know."</p><p>"Yes yes I suppose." He let out. "I just get woken up to her pouring some weird stuff on me and I fall asleep while she forces brightly colored oozee down my throat. It's all quite unpleasant. "</p><p> </p><p>Carefully they walked to a small room, a simple bed in the corner. He helped him lay over the blankets taking out a salve carefully rubbing it into some of the bruises, most of the cuts already healed over.</p><p> "What are you afraid of?" He finally asked. Maybe he was the cause.. it was a smell that came onky when he was around.</p><p>Jaskier almost choked. "What I-I- am not." Geralt carefully rubbed salve on his cheek, remnants of the bruise framed his face.</p><p>"You reek of fear." <br/>He was grasping Jaskiers hand kneeling by the bed patiently waiting for an answer. </p><p>Is it me, he wanted to ask but he couldn't bring the words to his lips. If it was he needed to know so he could stop causing him any more discomfort.</p><p>Jaskier face twisted momentarily before tears started streaming down his face, he took his free hand to wipe his face. His other hand gripped him harder.</p><p>"I.." his gaze dropped before meeting his eyes."I almost ended it all. Seconds away." The smell vanished. "I guess I was afraid of you finding out and seeing me for the coward I really am."</p><p>It shook him. He didn't know why it surpised him so much, being tortured for days would make anyone want to make it stop. What shocked him more was that he must have thought Geralt wouldn't fine him. He would have scoured every inch of the continent, he would have cut down every monster to find him, he must have known that. Didn't he know that?</p><p>"Jaskier."  Geralt gripped his hand tighter. His chest ached. Seeing him in such a state knowing he could have walked in on a very different scene. "You're not a coward." He slightly shook his head.</p><p>What would he have done if he walked in on him lifeless from his own hand. He couldn't bare the thought of it. Breifly he closed his eyes bringing Jaskiers hand to his mouth giving him a soft kiss. He rubbed his forhead against his hand savoring the purely sweet smell that was Jaskier. There it was, he didn't realize how much he missed it until he couldn't stop himself from scenting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexy time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Want filled the room, growing stronger with every second he spent nuzzling against his soft sweet hand. He almost stood up to leave when the smell started to dance around the air. He stood up watching confusion and hurt flicker around Jaskiers face. With as much as he wanted Jaskier to rest he found that he couldn't deny him, how could he say no?</p><p> Tenderly he reached over tilting Jaskiers chin up, the stubble brushing across his fingers. He smoothed over his jaw line feeling each blade of hair. Jaskier was pretty, his face especially so.  The soft cuve of his chin, the way his lips held a natural pout, the handsome features of his face more cute than rugged. </p><p>"Do you want my body Jaskier?" He asked outright, already knowing the answer. </p><p>Blue eyes met gold, hypnotized by the feeling of Jaskiers pulse that thudded along, becoming quicker with the question. His head tilted as if he didn't hear him correctly, eyebrows lifting. </p><p>"Y-yes." Jaskier nodded, his lips parted in awe. </p><p>He leaned down gently pushing the other man into the bed, falling into him. He looked- really looked -as he popped off the buttons of his shirt. His body was slender and built from years of keeping up with him. He trailed a line of kisses from his neck to his chest possessivly.  He wanted to be the only hands that touched him, the only mouth that would taste him.</p><p>He closed his eyes enjoying the song of Jaskiers heartbeat, the rhythm of his breath. </p><p>The same heartbeat he had slept near for the past 20 years. The same sound that made him almost sob with relief, that caused him so much rage he couldn't stand it. The same heartbeat that sparked something more than the internal pain he held onto for so many years.</p><p>Easily he tore off his shorts discarding them on the floor. His erection sprang free. Jaskier sucked in a breath as Geralt's hand palmed him. Slow steady strokes made Jaskiers whole body quiver. He felt him grow harder in his hand releasing him when he became fully erect.</p><p>"Please." He barely let out.</p><p>He was pulled closer and like falling into the ocean he could only go with the waves, fighting them off just made him fall deeper in the current.  Their lips met and he was careful to not lose himself completely. Jaskier pulled back taking a quick inhale before wrapping his arms around hi.. He pulled Geralt in closer pressed his body flush against him creating friction.</p><p>"I dont care if it doesn't mean anything I need this... i need you."  He said each word between hungry kisses and hip movements. </p><p>He held himself above jaskiers body stilling him. He did a once over making sure all of the cuts and bruises were well gone. </p><p>Jaskiers hand darted down to Geralts length desperately gripping it. He palmed him furiously it was difficult to not go with it. </p><p>"Slow down." He cautioned  <br/>The bard wiggled in frustration. </p><p>If things moved to quickly he might hurt him, might move too roughly or press into his hidden bruises. He had enough pain. </p><p>He ran a hand down his torso the bard happily arched into it.</p><p>"Please." He begged again. This time he looked up with wide eyes. "I just want to feel you." </p><p>Geralt finally obliged slicking himself up before slowly entering him. He breathed though the fire that coursed through him, it didn't help that Jaskier was already squirming with pleasure. He set up a slow rhythm watching every movement he made. </p><p>With every thrust he lost more and more of his self control. Jaskiers body perfectly pushing against him bringing him closer with every snap of his hips until he was desperately pounding against him leaving Jaskier moaning incoherent phrases, a slick sheen of sweat across his chest. </p><p>He loved how Jaskier turned pink when he was desperate. He liked how he clawed at his back, as if he was some inhuman thing instead of himself. The way his body twisted told him exactly how he needed to move, Jaskier lost it leaving a warm pool of cum between them. The feeling brought out something feral.</p><p>He pulled the other man back grabbing his hips. He drove down into him over and over and over again, drawing out sounds he couldn't imagine in his wildest thoughts. </p><p>He felt it tug at him, the feeling deep within his belly. He held onto it pressing his hands into his hips. Locking their mouths together. He focused on his taste, his cum sliding across his belly, and his sweet sounds. </p><p>He came deep inside of him. He dragged slowly in and out a few more times before he couldn't stand the feeling anymore and pulled out.  </p><p>He closed his eyes letting himself float away, in this moment nothing else existed besides them. Just him basking in the euphoria of Jaskier. A hand smoothed across his cheek bringing him back down. </p><p>Bright worried eyes looked up at him trying to work something out. He leaned down pressing a kiss to Jaskiers forhead. </p><p>"I could say that this is nothing if you want me to." They were nose to nose, he spoke softly. "But that would be a lie."  Jaskiers hands held either side of his jaw stroking him nervously. "To me you're everything." </p><p> "Hmm." He let out. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure how to react. He lived so long and no one really wanted him. They just wanted parts of him; his strength, the novelty,  his body.. never him, never fully, not even his own mother. Then there was Jaskier, who was now laying beside him sleeping soundly, who had followed him across the continent and never wanted much out of him besides his company and a story.</p><p>He carefully moved Jaskiers thigh inspecting his bandage. He got a cloth to wipe his belly being careful to not wake him up. He settled down throwing his arm over the bard letting his face push into his neck. He could get use to falling asleep with this scent filling his lungs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll probably go back and proof read it! Thank you all for leaving me love! I hope you enjoyed my story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He expected him to get up and wash his smell off. He expected to wake up alone. But there Geralt was shifting his weight to sit up. </p><p>He realized they were both still nude. He quickly tried to cover up with a blanket  but Geralt pushed it away.</p><p>Geralt took his leg in his hands inspecting the silver circular scar. He ripped the stained bandage from his leg, pleased that it wasn't bleeding any longer. </p><p>Jaskier was quiet, not expecting any comment on the night before. He didn't want to say anything off putting so he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet?" </p><p>"Are you complaining?" He half joked. </p><p>Geralt walked back over to his side sliding a simple tunic over his head. He carefully moved his legs to slide into loose brown pants. </p><p>He felt like himself, at least more of himself than he had been in a while. He was up and about fully clothed with a body that wasn't filled with agony. </p><p>He was able to fully walk now, Geralt leading him around the hideout hand in hand so he wouldn't fall. Even when he said several times he could balance perfectly fine now.</p><p>At night they would fall in bed together sloppily tangling their limbs around eachother. Geralt speaking softly, sometimes with words sometimes with touches. <br/>"I want to be with you." He admitted panting into his touch. <br/>"Jaskier, we are?"  Geralt paused before flipping him over. <br/>He moaned into the pillow as Geralt pushed inside of him. He moved slowly dragging himself perfectly, ways that mad him forget everything bad in his life he forgot all the hurt he indured. <br/>He breathed out Geralt's name into the pillow as he came. He whimpered out praises with every thrust. </p><p>"Together? Like..." he was sweat soaked on the bed sporting god knows what fluids. They both got up making their was to the water filled barrel by the fire. He picked him up placing the bard into the bath. </p><p>"Yes Jaskier." He sounded annoyed as if the answer was obvious. Geralt cleaned him with a cloth as Jaskiers face twisted in a sentimental smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to trust him to shave you?" Yennifers asked flabbergasted as Geralt took a razor to his face. Even if he seemed like a brute to everyone else he knew how soft his hands could be.</p><p> "You dont even shave! Or do you?" He asked sarcastically.</p><p>After a few months they left the hideout promising to come back soon.  Yennifer with her snide farewells and Ciri with her heartbreaking goodbyes. </p><p>Out of the door Geralt pulled him in by his shoulder to kiss his cheek. He pulled out his lute strumming along as they made their way into the next town. <br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Sing me a sing bard." Geralt said before he vanished into the woods.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"You're favorite." </p><p>He played his lute, a song about a heroic witcher who saved a princess captured by an angry wizard. They fell in love and travelled the land in search of fortune and adventure. </p><p>"In love you say?" Getalt grunted hauling back a small doe.</p><p>"Yes shes quite beautiful, a bit of a singing voice on her. Also, great sense of style." He fidgeted while tuning his lute. "Why, do you think they don't fall madly in love?"</p><p>"I suppose they do." Geralt shrugged inspecting something, a knife perhaps.</p><p>"Of course..." Jaskier placed his lute down walking over. "I'm in love with you." He put himself right infront of the sitting Geralt. "Of course you love me too, right?" </p><p>Geralt grabbed his hand pulling him into his lap. The weight of Geralts eyes falling on him, his arms wrapped around his neck. <br/>They share a sweet kiss pulling apart still gazing at eachother. "Yes." He nodded once. </p><p>"What about when I'm old and grey or have little hairs come out of my ears, what if I go bald!"</p><p>"Yes" Geralt rolled his eyes releasing him from his lap.</p><p>"What if I need glasses or a cane or-" Jaskier rambled on twirling his thoughts around the small camp site. </p><p>"Jaskier quiet! Our meat is about to burn and I'm not getting anything else."  </p><p>He chomped on the fresh deer leg partially burnt on one side.  </p><p> </p><p>They rolled the bed roll out on the soft forest floor squishing in together. The stars were out tonight, shining. White hair ran though his fingers. An inhale on his skin and strong arms gripped him tight. </p><p>"Some days I think you're going to walk off and leave me here." Jaskier admitted. "Find some witch that is much more capable, more interesting than I am."</p><p>Geralt sighed. "You know how that worked for me..." </p><p>He watched how Yennifer and Geralts relationship crumbled turning into great a friendship instead, but before the friendship came the fighting and disagreements. He wasn't jealous he was just plagued with doubts. </p><p>"Who else would sing of me all hours of the night, talk my ear off about some forest creature...who else would fit in my bedroll?" Geralt lifted an eyebrow tilting his head, tracking his face. </p><p>Jasker shifted. "Well I guess." His whole body felt light.  </p><p>He covered him in kisses before letting his head rest back down.</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes exhaustion from the day taking over. "I love you." He let out as a sigh. "Stop doubting me." <br/>"What if I find a beautiful bride to run off with?" He joked. <br/>Geralt opened one angry eye. "Go to sleep Jaskier." </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stroked his hair some more watching him sleep, studying his face. He snuggled into him a little more. He sang of deep love,  heartbreak, and heroics but until Geralt it was all just stories and words. A ghost of love, a touch of heartbreak. <br/>Geralt was real. Unwavering. He was all consuming or nothing there was no inbetween. At least not for him. </p><p>"Does it ever bother you that I'm not a girl?" He dumped the cold lake water over himself</p><p>Geralts eyebrows furrowed. "No." </p><p>He laid out stark nude in the sun drying off. </p><p>"It does bother me that you try and tan your arse after washing." Geralt joked packing the saddle. </p><p>He hopped on roach while Geralt led the horse, reigns in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>